High School Experiences
by charmedstar04
Summary: Ch. 4 up! Himeno Awayuki just moved to Japan to start high school. There she meets new friends and enemies as the drama of high school begins. This story is about experiences of love, pain and hard work. HxH First fanfiction...R&R Please
1. New Step In Life

Disclaimer: I do not own Pretear in any way.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(NOTE: They took a flight from America to Hong Kong because Kauro had to swing by there for business. Now they took a cruise to Japan.)

**Chapter 1**

Fifteen-year-old Himeno Awayuki stared at the blundering waves of the ocean. _I wonder what Japan will be like, _Himeno thought. Her father, Kauro Awayuki, was a famous romance novelist and decided to move to Japan for inspiration on his next novel. Himeno was born in Japan but had moved to America when she was just a baby. Now going back to her homeland, she decided it worked out for the best, since she was accepted into Tokyo Academy High School.

Himeno was suddenly shielded from the gorgeous ocean view as her hair wrapped around her face from the sudden breeze. Himeno sighed. _I guess I should have cut my hair after all…its getting all over the place…..no…mom wore her hair long…._

"Himeno!" Himeno turned around to see the father with five hot dogs, two pizzas and two large drinks. _Fooooooooooooood!!!!_ Himeno thought.

"We'll be arriving soon to Japan. The captain said it would take a half an hour. I got you some food in case you might be hungry," Kauro said.

Himeno gobbled up the food in less than two minutes. Satisfied, Himeno laid down on the bench and stared at the clouds.

"Himeno, I know the move might be difficult, especially since you had to leave your friends back in America. However, try to think of this as a new adventure! Your mother always wanted you to see Japan."

A small tear ran down the side of Himeno's cheek. _Friends….right…._ Himeno thought. _I miss you so much Mom. _Slowly, Himeno felt her eyes get watery and then saw nothing but darkness.

_Himeno….wake up….Himeno…were here….honey wake up…Himeno.._

Himeno stirred. _Who was calling her? _

Kauro shook his daughter. He had been trying to wake her up for five minutes and nothing was working. "Himeno, I have double green-tea-and-kimchi topped with chocolate chip ice cream for you!"

Himeno jolted up and smacked right into her father.

Ouch! Himeno glared at her father as she rubbed her head. "Well where is my ice cream?!" Kauro, however, was still on the ground knocked out from the impact.

Himeno looked up to find an amazing city before her. _Wow…no wonder Mom always talked about Japan…its so beautiful.._

"You have now arrived in Japan. Please watch your step and have a wonderful stay." Himeno grabbed her heavy bags and proceeded to step out. _Thank God, I already sent my main things and that the dorms were already furnished._ Himeno thought.

Kauro who finally got up, grabbed the rest of belongings and started walking of the ship.

_Thank God, we had the furniture already sent to the apartment._ Kauro thought.

"Tokyo Academy please," said Kauro as they got into the cab.

Kauro decided to go over the plans with Himeno. "Now Himeno, I know Tokyo Academy is a private high school and you'll be living in the dorms there, but you are required to visit at least three days in a week. Do not forget I will be staying at 3382 system drive and that my work is not far from there if you need me. Here is the card of the company."

Himeno looked at the card. _Hojo Publishing Company…._

"Dad…..thanks for letting me attend Tokyo Academy…I know how you wanted me to attend a public school and stay at our new home with you…."

**---------------------------------------------Flashback---------------------------------------------------**

"_**BUT DAD!!! I want to go to Tokyo Academy!" Himeno stated..**_

"**_BUT HIMENOOOO! You would not be living with me! How can I keep an eye on you??" Kauro cried. _**

_**After about an hour of whining and crying her Dad finally gave in.**_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Himeno smiled. She knew how worried her father got, but was glad he finally let her go. They pulled up to Tokyo Academy. Himeno looked out of the window and her eyes widened. Before her was a beautiful old enormous building. Nevertheless, what surprised her most is that Tokyo Academy looked more like a university than an Ivy League high school.

"Do you want to be dropped off here sir?" asked the cab driver.

"No, please take us to the dorm called Leafenia please," replied Kauro.

While the cab driver proceeded to the dorms, Himeno stared in awe at the beautiful scenery passing her by. _Maybe high school will not be as bad as everyone says…_ Himeno thought. Right when she was about to turn her head, Himeno noticed something silver. She squinted her eyes and realized she was looking at someone's hair. She noticed that the person was a boy but could not see the boys face due to people that surrounded him. _I wonder who he was…_

Himeno quickly forgot about the boy, as the cab pulled up to Leafenia. The building was ancient looking and was very elegant in Himeno's mind. _I wonder how much it would have cost to come here if I did not get a scholarship……_Himeno thought.

Himeno and her Dad stepped out of the car. "Now Himeno I expect a call from you everyday, and don't let any boys near you," Kauro warned. Himeno rolled her eyes, "yes Dad, don't worry! You can go now." Kauro gave his daughter a hug. "Get off Dad! Your embarrassing me!!" Kauro sighed. Kauro stepped back into the cab. "Bye Dad! I'll see you in a couple of days!" Himeno yelled and waved as she started walking toward the desks in front of the Leafenia dorm.

"Name please? I also need to see some ID," said an old woman sitting at the check-in desk.

Himeno handed her the ID, "Himeno Awayuki mam."

"Right. Okay here is your school ID card and you will be staying on the third floor room J-14," said the old woman as she handed Himeno the keys.

Himeno walked inside the building and found the elevator. She waited for the elevator to open. DING! Himeno looked down and grabbed her bags. When she looked up, she saw a little boy in the elevator crying.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Himeno asked.

The little boy looked up teary eyed. "……….sniffle….I can't tie my shoes…sniffle…"

"Don't worry sweetie, how about I teach you how?" Himeno asked.

The little boy sniffled and smiled. "Really? I'd like that lady"

Himeno sang a song that would help the little kid remember how to tie his shoes. Once the boy finally got it, he lunged and hugged Himeno. "Thank you lady!"

Himeno laughed and tussled the boy's hair. "No problem sweetie, you can call me Himeno."

The little boy smiled. "Hiiiimeno." Himeno giggled at the sound of her name coming from the five year old. "What's your name sweetie?" Himeno asked kneeling down.

"Shin," said the little boy. "Well Shin, do you know where your parents are? I don't want to leave you here all alone." Just then, Shin looked over her shoulder

"SHIN!! COME ON! MOM AND DAD ARE WAITING!"

Himeno turned around to see a young boy with white/blue hair waving at Shin to come over. "Thanks lady, That's my brother. Bye!" Shin started running toward his brother.

Himeno smiled. _What an adorable little boy…._

Himeno finally went into the elevator and went to the third floor. When she got there, she saw a middle-aged woman sitting in front of the hallway.

Himeno held out her hand. "Hi, I'm Himeno Awayuki, I'm staying in room J-14?"

The middle-aged woman stuck out her hand. "My name is Natsue. I am the guardian/RA for this hall." As Natsue guided Himeno to her room, she continued talking. "Now this floor is all girls. Boys are not allowed inside after 11:00pm. Loud noises, any inappropriate behavior that would disgrace this Academy is prohibited. I expect you to be on your best behavior." Natsue stopped walking and eyed Himeno with a stern look.

Himeno cringed. _Jeez,…she can be scary._ "Yeees ma…m," Himeno stuttered.

"Very well, If you need anything let me now, my room is the first one in the hall way." Natsue walked away.

Himeno opened the door and gasped. _Not bad…Not bad at all_. In front of her was a huge room decorated very elegantly. Himeno turned to her left and saw that her roommate had already arrived. _I wonder what she's like…_Himeno thought. She looked to the right and saw that her belongings that were sent earlier had arrived. Himeno closed the door, dropped her bags and jumped onto the bed. _I'm so exhausted…I need a nap_.

Several hours have past and Himeno started to wake up.

When she opened her eyes, she was shocked. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Himeno screamed.


	2. Constant Crashing

Disclaimer: I do not own Pretear.

Thanks to those who reviewed my first chapter. It means a lot! 

Sorry about putting the wrong ice cream up. I corrected it in this chapter.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**Chapter 2**

Several hours have past and Himeno started to wake up.

When she opened her eyes, she was shocked. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Himeno screamed.

Things still blurry from just waking up, Himeno saw a fuzzy profile of a person hovering above her.

"WHO ARE YOU? WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?!" Himeno screamed with her eyes closed. She started hitting the person that was standing over her.

"OUCH! Stop I'm Your Roommate Himeno!" Himeno stopped. She looked up and saw a very familiar face.

"Yaaa..yoooi?...oh my god…Yayoi? Is it really you?" Himeno shrieked in joy and lunged at the golden-brown haired girl, knocking her down onto the carpet floor.

"Oww...Your freakishly strong do you know that Himeno?" Yayoi said.

"I can't believe it! You're going to Tokyo Academy? I thought I'd never see you again! You moved to Japan five years ago! I missed you so much!" Himeno exclaimed.

Yayoi got up and fixed her skirt. Himeno looked over at Yayoi. Yayoi was a little shorter than Himeno and had glasses on which were covered slightly by her brown-golden hair. She was not ugly, but she was not gorgeous either. She was wearing a yellow shirt and blue skirt. Yayoi is usually very timid and loved romance novels. They used to be best friends in elementary school until Yayoi moved to Japan. They kept in touch at first, but it became hard due to the time difference and the fact that they were both busy.

"Me too! I missed you Himeno! I can't believe we're roommates!" The two girls started squealing and jumping up and down.

"Come on! Let's finish unpacking and get some ice cream! We can get to know the area more and catch up on old times!" Himeno said. After an hour, the girls finished unpacking and left the dorm rooms.

"Come on Himeno! There's this cute ice cream shop this way!" Yayoi said.

"Okay!" As they were walking, Himeno noticed the beautiful scenery. _There are so many trees…wow they even have a fountain area on campus! _

As they exited the campus area, they found themselves in the busy streets of Tokyo. While Himeno followed Yayoi, she was in awe over many enormous buildings.

After a little while, they reached their destination. "We're here Himeno."

Himeno looked up and saw a cute baby blue shop called Midori's Ice Cream and Coffee. As they went inside Himeno noticed there were several people there. The shop was quite large and had a small arcade center, book lounge area and many tables. Himeno and Yayoi got in the line for ice cream.

"Yayoi, I'll be right back, I have to go to the restroom."

Himeno looked around and finally saw the sign that read restroom behind one of the bookshelves. _I had better hurry or Yayoi will wonder what took so long._ As Himeno turned the corner, she felt something hard come in contact with her face.

Himeno found herself off balanced and tumbled backwards onto her butt. Himeno shook her head. _Damn that hurt!_ She looked up to see worried pale violet eyes behind clear glasses. Himeno stared at the boy kneeling before her. He was beautiful. He had a dark violet shirt on and white pants. Himeno noticed his cream-colored skin and silver white hair. _I've seen that hair before….._ Himeno then remembered the silver hair of a boy that she had seen in the taxi. Himeno felt herself melt under those gorgeous eyes.

"Miss?...Miss?...excuse Miss? Are you alright...hellooooo?"

Himeno's eyes lost contact with the boy's when he started waving his hands in front of her.

"Wahh?" Himeno stammered.

The boy smiled. "Are you alright Miss? I accidentally knocked into you with my books."

Himeno looked around to see a pile of books around her. _Oops..._

"Yes I'm alright. Sorry I didn't see you there." The boy offered her his hand and Himeno took it. _Such soft hands……_ They both thought at the same time.

"My name is Sesame Sound," Sesame said as he gathered all his books.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Himeno Awayuki. Here let me help you." Himeno gathered the rest of his books. As Himeno was about the grab the last book, she came in contact with Sesame's hand. They both looked up at each other and blushed. Sesame felt his heart skip a beat. Himeno handed him the rest of the books.

"Thank you Miss Awayuki." Himeno blushed again.

"Well…… it was nice to meet you, sorry about bumping into you. I got to go!" Himeno rushed passed Sesame and into the girls restroom.

"Nice to …………meet you too." Sesame said but was not sure if she heard him. Sesame smiled. _I hope that we will meet again soon, Miss Awayuki._ Sesame thought as he headed to the cash register to pay for his books.

As the bathroom door closed behind Himeno, she felt the color in her cheeks slowly start to fade away. She looked into the mirror and found that her cheeks were still a little red. _He was so cute, but I probably won't ever see him again._ Himeno sighed. After Himeno finished in the restroom, she headed back to find Yayoi.

"Himeno over here!" Himeno looked and found Yayoi sitting at one of the tables with two cups of ice cream.

"Since you took so long, I got your ice cream too so we wouldn't have to wait in line again. I got you double green-tea-and-kimchi and fermented soybean yogurt with chocolate chipping topping. It's still your favorite right?" Yayoi asked. _Although I don't know why…the lady at the cash register looked at me as if I was completely insane……_ Yayoi thought, but kept it to herself as she remembered the last time she questioned Himeno's taste in ice cream.

Himeno took the ice cream. "Yup! It is still my favorite! Sorry I took so long, I crashed into a guy named Sesame on my way to the restroom."

"Sesame…? …you mean Sesame Sound?" Yayoi asked.

"Yes. Do you know him?" Himeno wondered.

"Yes actually. I know him from middle school. We had an art project to do once but we did not talk much. He was known as one of the hottest four boys in middle school. He has many girls swarming all over him though."

"I see. Maybe he's attending Tokyo Academy like we are!"

"Perhaps. Himeno do you like Sesame?" Yayoi teased.

Himeno's face turned red. "Wah? No! I just met him!"

Yayoi giggled and eyes sparkled. "Well maybe you'll see him again and fall head over heels. Sesame will push all the other girls aside and announce his love for you and only you! You guys will never ever be part and he will only have eyes for you! And when the day comes, he'll ask you to be his wife forever, and you guys will move to an exotic island where you both will spend the rest of your lives drowned in your love for one another!"

"WHAT?!...Yayoi! Stop exaggerating again!" Himeno sighed. _Same old Yayoi…still a romantic nut case…_

Yayoi smirked. "Well you never know Himeno."

"Well Yayoi, you're wrong. Besides, I am very picky when it comes to guys, I do not fall in love at first sight or anything," Himeno said.

"So you're still the same about guys. What ever happened to Demetri? Before I left for Japan he was still chasing after you."

Himeno sighed. "Well that was five years ago. Two years after you left, Demetri's parents moved them to a different place."

"Really? Have you guys kept in contact?" asked Yayoi.

"Well this is what happened…"

**------------------------------------Flashback to three years ago-------------------------------------------**

**In Himeno's room.**

"**Himeno I'm moving tomorrow," said the twelve-year-old boy called Demetri.**

"**What?! Why? It's so sudden!" Himeno said. **

"**My Dad got a promotion and we have to move. It is in a secret location so I cannot give you the address or phone number. However, I will be back for you Himeno. I know you do not love me or like me as more then a best friend, but I will come back for you and make you fall in love with me!" Demetri exclaimed. **

**Demetri kissed Himeno on the cheek, whispered "Don't forget me," and ran out the door. **

**A single tear rolled down Himeno's cheek.**

**--------------------------------------------End Flashback---------------------------------------------------**

"I lost my other best friend that day…" Himeno said. Yayoi hugged Himeno.

"Its okay Himeno, we'll see him again one day and the three of us will be re-united!"

Himeno smiled. "Thanks Yayoi, at least I found you again."

The two girls continued to reminisce about old times and finished their ice cream.

"It's six o'clock Himeno. What do you want to do?" Yayoi asked.

"I don't want to go back to the dorms yet. Why don't we catch a movie?"

"Sure. Oh, I wanted to see this movie called The Lake House! It is about this woman and man.."

Himeno interrupted Yayoi before it turned into another romance story outburst. "Yayoi, that movie is not in theatres anymore."

Yayoi smile faded away. "Oh…"

Himeno saw the disappointed look on her friends face and said, "Don't worry Yayoi we can always rent it!"

Yayoi smiled. "All right! Well let's just go the theatre and see what movies are out!"

Yayoi grabbed Himeno's hand and ran towards the direction of the movie theatre. When they got there, they saw a crowd of mostly teens in front of the entrance.

"Well I guess everyone wants to go out before school starts," said Himeno.

"Yup, we start school the day after tomorrow you know," Yayoi said looking at the movie times.

"Why don't we see the new Bond movie," Himeno asked. Himeno preferred action and horror movies instead of those gushy romantic movies. Although Himeno did find some romance movies that she really loved, but it was rare.

Yayoi shrugged. "Sure, the movie starts at 7:00, let's get the tickets."

They both got into line. Yayoi was about to ask Himeno a question until she heard the most annoying laugh. Yayoi cringed.

Himeno saw her reaction. "Yayoi? What's wrong?" Then Himeno heard a loud sharp voice behind her.

"Hahahahahahahahaha! She was so shocked! Ahahahahah!"

Himeno turned around. She saw a girl with light pink hair laughing with a bunch of girls. The girl was gorgeous. She had on a light pink blouse and white skirt.

"Yayoi? Who's that?" Himeno asked.

Yayoi sighed and whispered, "That is Mayune Hojo. The most popular girl at my middle school. She is going to be attending Tokyo Academy unfortunately. She is also one of the richest students. She is mean Himeno. I suggest you stay away from her. She always made fun of me in middle school."

Himeno frowned. _ Well she won't make fun of you anymore Yayoi…I'm here now... _Himeno thought._  
_

"Don't worry Yayoi. I won't let her make fun of you!" Yayoi smiled.

The two girls kept talking and didn't see the line move.

"Hey! The line is moving! So move!" The girl with light pink hair said.

"Sorry about that!" Yayoi stammered. It was then that that Mayune realized it was Yayoi.

"Well if it isn't my favorite girl to pick on. How have you been all summer Yayucki!" Mayune and her friends laughed at her own joke.

Himeno glared at Mayune. "Excuse me! You have no right to talk to her like that!"

Mayune stopped laughing. She looked over at Himeno. "Well look at what we have here. Our little Yayucki found a little playmate. I can talk to Yayucki in whatever way I want to."

"Listen here, Yayoi is my friend and I will not tolerate any negative comments directed towards her or me. So I suggest you apologize or else," Himeno stated somewhat calmly.

_Wow…Himeno's isn't as short tempered as she was before..._ Yayoi thought.

"In your dreams you freak of nature. I'm the most popular girl, I can talk down to you in any way I want to." Mayune retorted glaring at Himeno.

Himeno's eye started to twitch. "Himeno…?" Yayoi was concerned.

While Mayune and Himeno continued their staring contest, a crowd of teens slowly gathered over there.

"Himeno!" Yayoi tugged on her shoulder, but couldn't get her attention.

"Himeno Awayuki! Let's go!" yelled loudly into Himeno's ear, which caught Himeno and Mayune by surprise.

"It's okay Himeno, just drop it. Let's not waste anymore time with them, their not worth it," Yayoi whispered to Himeno.

As they turned around Mayune said, "Himeno Awayuki…Why does that name sound familiar?...Wait are you the daughter of Kauro Awayuki?"

Himeno turned her head and squinted. "Yes. Why does it matter to you?"

"Oh! I heard about you! Your Dad works for one of the company my family owns. My Mom is fascinated with your father's romance novels. Although I don't know why, they are horribly dull. You know I heard that romance novels are good when the authors own love life is good. I guess your mother just didn't satisfy your father because his books are awful."

_Uh oh…_Yayoi thought. Before she could stop Himeno. Himeno turned around completely, walked over to Mayune and slapped her across the face with so much force that Mayune tripped and fell. By now, there was a full circle of people surrounding them. Some people in the crowd cheered while others stood there in shock.

"MY FATHER AND MOTHER WERE VERY MUCH IN LOVE. NEVER EVER, INSULT MY FATHER OR MY MOTHER EVER AGAIN! YOU SPOILED, INDECENT, ROTTEN, INCOMPETENT BITCH! ONE MORE CRUDE REMARK FROM YOU AND I'LL PULL THAT PEPTO-BISMAL HAIR OF YOURS OFF YOUR HEAD!" Himeno yelled.

Mayune looked at Himeno shocked. Her friends helped Mayune up. Mayune's skirt had dirt all over it. Her friends tried to pull her away. "You bitch! I'll get you back for this!" Mayune screamed and stormed off.

Yayoi looked at Himeno who was still pissed off. "Himeno! I can't believe you did that! No one has ever talked to Mayune like that before! Are you alright?"

"Yes I'm fine now. Someone had to teach her a lesson," Himeno replied. "Come on, let's get our tickets."

Yayoi and Himeno got their tickets and went inside the theatre. When they found which auditorium their movie was in, they sat down. Suddenly Himeno's cell phone went off. Himeno looked and saw that her father was calling.

"Yayoi, I'll be right back. Don't worry, I'll make it back in time its only 6:50," Himeno said.

Himeno stepped outside of the theatre and into the wide lounge area next to the concession stand and answered the phone.

"Dad? Hold on I can't hear you!" Himeno yelled. Himeno went outside of the building but it was still loud with the people chattering. Himeno walked to the side of the building.

"Dad? You there? I'm at the movies with Yayoi. Yes, the one that used to live in America. Yes, I'll be careful Dad! I have a black belt you know," Himeno said while walking down along the side of the building. As Himeno continued walking, she noticed an intersection, which led to a dark alley, and quickly walked past the alley.

"Okay Dad. I will call you tomorrow. Bye Dad," Himeno hung up the phone.

Himeno looked at her watch. _7:02…Crap!_

Himeno turned around and started running back. Right when she was about to pass the intersection with the dark alley Himeno felt a shocking impact and fell forwards.

_DAMNIT! NOT AGAIN!_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_---------------I will try to update as soon as possible. Thanks for reading! Review Please!-----------------------------_


	3. First Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own Pretear.

1) Not sure if Himeno will have any siblings. But, I think probably not.

2) Thanks for the reviews, it means a lot.

3) Just like everyone else, I am busy with school and work, so I try to write when I have time. Thanks for understanding!

* * *

**Chapter 3 **

_Owwwwwww! How many times do I have to crash today!_ Himeno thought lying on the floor with her eyes closed still shocked from the impact.

Instead of feeling cold concrete, Himeno felt a warm soft fabric.

Thump, Thump, Thump…._What is that sound??_ Himeno thought.

Slowly Himeno opened her eyes and lifted her head. Her pink orbs locked onto a pair of deep blue eyes.

Time stopped for a minute.

_Wow…..what captivating eyes_. Himeno briefly scanned the boys face. He had a creamy white complexion and dark midnight blue hair. Himeno held her breath. _This boy is simply breathtaking_…Himeno felt her heart beat loudly.

Himeno saw a small glint in his eyes and felt his arms move. Himeno broke eye contact and looked at his arms, which were coming up to her face. Himeno's heart was racing. THUMP, THUMP, THUMP _What is he doing?!..._ When Himeno looked back at the boy, the glint was gone and Himeno was quickly shoved off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hayate P.O.V.**

_Owwwww!_ Hayate felt like he got smashed down by a semi-truck. _That is weird…why do I feel so warm?_

Hayate opened his eyes and expected to see a huge man that pummeled him to the ground. Instead, he was greeted with glassy pink eyes.

Time stopped for a minute.

Right above him was a petite girl with a face of an angel. _She is gorgeous_…Hayate noticed her orange tinted pink hair was cascading down the sides of her face. Hayate felt lost in her eyes.

Hayate's eyes sparkled with interest at the girl above him. He did not know why, but he wanted to hold her, smell her, touch her….Hayate slowly lifted his hands and the girl broke her gaze from him.

Hayate snapped out of his trance…_What am I doing?!_...Without a second thought, Hayate shoved the girl off him.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**Normal P.O.V.**

Himeno fell back onto her bottom for the second time that day.

"Hey! What the hell was that for?!" Himeno asked as she got up, brushing the back of her skirt.

"I could not breathe," Hayate stated simply as he rose from the ground.

"What?!"

"You were on top of me. I could not breathe. You are very heavy," Hayate spat out.

"Excuse me?! How rude! Don't you have the decency to politely ask me to get off?! You didn't have to shove me off, you jerk!" Himeno felt her blood boil.

"I could say the same about you! Don't you have the decency to not pummel people into the ground?! Why don't you watch where you're going!!" Hayate snapped.

"Me?! You're the one who just came out of that creepy alley without looking!" Himeno snapped back. Suddenly Himeno smirked. "Oh I understand now. So your one of those sick perverts who hides in dark alleys and pounces on defenseless girls!"

"Whaaaat??" Hayate stammered.

"Ha! I knew it!" Himeno declared. "I'm going to have a talk with the security of the movie theatre and notify them of creepy perverts hanging near the theatre!"

Hayate stood there shocked for a second. Himeno took this as a chance to get away from the guy getting on her nerves, and ran past him toward the entrance of the movie theatre.

Hayate snapped out of his shock.

"Hey! Wait a minute!!" Hayate ran after Himeno.

Hayate caught up to her right as she entered the carpet-floored building.

About three steps into the theatre, Himeno turned to see if the boy had followed her. Himeno's eyes widened when she found the boy right in front of her. Himeno was about to run when Hayate grabbed her hand.

-z-z-z—z-z-z-z-z-z-z!!!!! A sharp electric shock pierced through their hands.

They both retracted their hands immediately. _My hand felt like it was on fire!_ They both thought.

Several people who wanted to get into the theatre suddenly pushed Hayate. His hand was quickly shoved and accidentally brushed against Himeno's butt just as she turned away from him.

Hayate froze. _Shit…_

Himeno froze. She slowly turned and faced Hayate.

Hayate gulped. _She looks like she is out to kill…_

Before Hayate could say anything, Himeno punched him right on his jaw and he fell straight back.

"What the hell!" Hayate yelled as he got up and rubbed his jaw. _Damn she's strong…_

"Pervert!" Himeno yelled back.

"That was an accident!" Hayate yelled.

Himeno knew that he was telling the truth since she saw a bunch of people run in behind him. However, she didn't let him off the hook. _The guy just knows how to piss me off!..._

"I don't think so pervert! You basically grabbed my ass!"

Hayate's face turned red from embarrassment and then turned to anger.

"Hey! You're the one who fell on top of me back there and didn't get off! I had to get you off me! I bet you like the idea of a man under you! You're the pervert! " Hayate knew it was not a logical explanation, but he did not want her to get the best of him. _Damn she's pissing me off!..._

Himeno turned crimson.

"You don't know what you're yapping about! I'm not the pervert here! You are! Besides what girl would want a puny pathetic boy like you under them!" Himeno snapped back.

Hayate turned red again for the millionth time. "WHAT?!"

"Okay, break it up you two," a security guard stepped in between them.

During their whole feud, Himeno and Hayate failed to notice the crowd that surrounded them. Himeno and Hayate glared at each other.

"Now either leave or go to the theatre if you came to see a movie," said the security guard.

Himeno gasped and looked at her watch. _7:10!_

"Damnit! I'm late!" Himeno ran toward the auditorium.

Hayate watched the girl run away and sighed inwardly. _What a big pain…_

Ring, Ring, Ring! Hayate picked up the phone.

"What?!" Hayate snapped, obviously still frustrated from the fight with the mysterious girl.

"Yeah I'm here! I'm coming!" Hayate said and hung up.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Himeno entered the auditorium and went to the back on the far right towards her seat.

"What took you so long?" Yayoi asked, "I was starting to get worried."

"I had a horrible run in with a hot-tempered jerk," Himeno explained.

Yayoi raised an eyebrow at her friend.

Himeno sighed. "I'll explain later."

Yayoi nodded and they both turned their attention to the movie.

Throughout the movie, Himeno could not stop thinking about the blue-haired boy. _Grrrrrr! I don't understand why I'm thinking about that pervert! Why can't I calm down? Damnit…I finally started to control my temper and I just let it loose in less then five minutes! Damn he's so frustrating! He made me miss the previews! God I wanted to strangle him back there! The only good thing about him is his physical appearance, other than that he's a poor excuse for a man! The nerve of the guy…thinking I wanted him under me! Paaaaalease! Not in a million years would I EVER WANT A RUDE GUY LIKE HIM! _

Yayoi noticed Himeno hands balled up into fists. Yayoi nudged Himeno. "Are you okay? You seem like your ready to burst."

Himeno stopped her silent rampage in her head.

"Sorry Yayoi, I'm fine." Himeno turned her attention to the screen to watch the rest of the movie.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hayate swung the auditorium door open and entered. Looking around the dark theatre he finally noticed his friends waving their hands near the back on the left. He sat at the empty seat near his long time friend Goh.

"What took you so long?" Goh hissed. Hayate's two other friends Sesame and Kei looked at Hayate.

Hayate sighed. "I got into an argument with a hot-headed brat."

They all looked at him in surprise.

"Don't ask," Hayate said, "Let's just watch the movie." They all turned to the screen to watch the 007 movie.

Instead of being thankful that his friends did not poke him with questions, Hayate knew that he would have to explain later. They have all been friends since they were little kids. They have always been very close and told each other everything. People always wondered how the four were best friends, since their personalities were very different. Besides all of them being abosolutely gorgeous and had well-build bodies, their similiarities stopped there.

Hayate Wind rarely got into a heated verbal argument…especially with girls. Others knew him as having a stiff and cold personality. Hayate was usually quiet and rude, unless provoked. Besides his three close friends, no one saw much emotion from him, except for the occasional glare and bitter remark. Hayate usually kept himself busy with various forms of martial arts. Although his three best friends were good fighters, he had the reputation of being a fierce fighter with extreme skill.

Sesame Sound was always calm and gentle with people. Always offered a smile to anyone that approached him and never showed anger towards anybody. Although he did not open up to many people, he was always polite. His favorite activities were singing, playing the piano, acting and being the advice radio host at school.

Kei Light was always honest, but not always in a good way. He was always blunt and straightforward with people, not caring if they found offense toward anything he was saying. If something were on his mind, Kei would give his opinion. His friends often found him in the technology lab room working on a computer program or game.

Goh Fire on the other hand had an outgoing personality and was not as brilliant in academics as his best friends were. Opposite of his best friends, he conversed with many people at their school and received a basketball scholarship into Tokyo Academy. With his flaming red streaks in his brown hair and stunning looks, he instantly became well known as the class clown and playboy.

Hayate sighed again for the millionth time that day. During the movie, Hayate could not help but think about the pink haired girl. The girls face popped up in his mind again. Hayate shook his head to rid the image in his mind. _Arghhhhhhhhhhh! Why do I keep thinking about her?!... She was strong though…._Hayate subconsciously rubbed his chin. _Yeah, a strong, violent, stubborn brat! I cannot believe she called me a pervert!! The nerve of that girl! _Hayate clenched his fists. _Just relax….You will never see that girl again anyways…_

During Hayate's discussion with himself, he did not notice Sesame staring at him with a worried expression.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The lights turned on and everyone started to pile out of the auditorium. Himeno stretched her arms over her head.

"Well that was a good movie," Himeno yawned.

"I know! But it was so sad that they could not be together! They belonged together!" Yayoi exclaimed.

Himeno sweat-dropped. _Just like Yayoi to think only about the romance in the movie…_

"Let's grab a burger to go and head back to the dorms," Himeno said.

"Sure."

Himeno and Yayoi went to grab burgers at a fast food joint and headed back to the dorms.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hayate noticed the movie had finished when the lights lit up in the auditorium.

"So what did you think of the movie?" Goh asked his friends.

"It was good," Sesame said.

"It was loud and I think he's old for the new 007 guy," Kei stated.

They turned to Hayate, who just shrugged and muttered, "Eh, it was okay."

"Well I thought it was awesome!" Goh exclaimed as they exited the theatre.

"So where to?" Sesame asked.

"Lets head back," Hayate said, "You guys called and rushed me out, before I had time to unpack."

So they headed back towards Leafenia. When they reached the fourth floor, they were greeted with a bunch of guys moving around and unpacking. They all headed to Hayate and Sesame's dorm room, which was right across from Kei and Goh's dorm room.

Goh plopped himself onto the couch that was in the center of the room. Goh looked to his left and saw Sesame's things have already been unpacked and neatly placed. Turning his head to the right he saw ten boxes unopened and untouched.

"You were not kidding when you said you had to unpack," Goh said.

"No I was not! And you're helping me!" Hayate said while starting to unpack.

"Why me?!" Goh whined.

"Because it is your fault that I did not have time to unpack. You called me to watch a movie with you guys right when I got here!" Hayate glared.

Goh gulped. "Okay! Okay! Jeez what got on your nerves," Goh muttered as he started to open one of the boxes.

"Probably a hot-headed brat," Kei said, smirking at Hayate.

_Damn, I thought they might have forgotten about that…_Hayate thought.

"You didn't think that we would forget now did you Hayate?" Kei asked while grabbing a sprite from the mini-fridge.

Hayate sighed and started to tell them about his run-in with the girl. "………..then we got stopped by a security guard and then she ran off," Hayate said eyes downcast as he finished his story.

Hayate looked up to see Kei and Sesame grinning at him, while Goh was laughing on the floor.

"HAHAHAHA…you….got…hit by a girl! HAHAHAHA……how…HAHA…could she knock you down?...your the strongest out of all of us!! HAHAHA!" Goh exclaimed.

Hayate shot Goh a cold glare, which caused him to shut up and start unpacking again. "I was surprised, that's all. Plus she was more like a male bull then a girl!" Hayate snapped as he continued to unpack.

"I'm surprised you lost your cool though Hayate," Sesame said.

"I have to meet this girl that can cause our Hayate to explode within a matter of minutes," Kei smirked.

"It was nothing and I did not lose my cool! Plus I'm never going to see that girl again, so just drop it," Hayate snapped.

Sesame, Kei and Goh chuckled, but dropped the subject. Kei and Sesame sat on the couch and turned on the television as Goh helped Hayate finish unpacking.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Himeno woke up with an interesting thought. After coming back from the bathroom, Himeno decided she should do something spontaneous before her first day of High School. _But what should I do?..._

Himeno noticed the mail that Yayoi brought in. Something caught Himeno's eyes. _That's it! _Himeno thought as she grabbed the coupon in the stack of junk mail.

"Yayoi, I'm going to cut my hair!" Himeno exclaimed.

Yayoi's eyes widened. "But, Himeno!! Your hair is so long and pretty. You've always had it long!"

"That's why its time for a change. Plus it will always grow back!" Himeno said as she dragged Yayoi out of their dorm room with the coupon in her hand.

"Himeno, do you even know where the salon is?" Yayoi asked.

Himeno stopped and looked at Yayoi sheepishly. Yayoi rolled her eyes and took the coupon from Himeno.

"The salon is near the ice cream place we went to yesterday," Yayoi said.

When they arrived there, Himeno did not know what kind of hairstyle she wanted.

"I'm not sure what style I want, I just want to cut it short. Do whatever you want, just don't make me look like a boy," Himeno said to the hairstylist.

"Don't worry darling, I have the best idea!" the hairstylist chirped and started washing Himeno's hair.

"Himeno, I'm going to read a book at the ice cream shop. Meet me there when you're done okay?" Yayoi asked.

"Sure."

About an hour later the hairstylist was done. When Himeno opened her eyes, she was surprised.

Himeno looked at herself in the mirror. Her beautiful orange tinted pink hair was now very short. It came up to above her chin and flipped outwards. Her bangs were the only thing that did not change much. She actually looked like a fifteen-year-old girl with her new haircut. Himeno remembered how many people thought she was actually older with her long hair.

"Oh my….it looks nice," Himeno smiled at the hairstylist.

"Honey, you look hot! If I wasn't gay I'd be all over you!" the hairstylist gushed.

Himeno laughed and paid the hairstylist.

"Thank you for the haircut…um…"

"Darcy…just call me Darcy," the hairstylist replied.

"Well my name is Himeno, and thanks again Darcy!" Himeno said as she left the salon.

_I wonder what Yayoi will think…_Himeno wondered as she headed toward the ice cream shop.

When she entered, she saw Yayoi sitting on a couch with her back towards her. Himeno slowly crept up behind Yayoi.

"Boo!" Himeno yelled.

"AAaaaaaah!" Yayoi yelped and her book went flying in the air. Yayoi turned to face her attacker.

Himeno waited for Yayoi's reaction. Yayoi stared for a good minute before she said anything.

"Wow Himeno, it is so different from before. You look very pretty," Yayoi said with a sincere smile.

"Thanks Yayoi! I was so nervous about the haircut, but I'm glad I did it!" Himeno said.

They started heading back to the dorms, to make sure they had everything ready for the first day of school.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Review Please! **


	4. Formal Introductions

Disclaimer: I do not own Pretear.

**Chapter 4**

Butterflies fluttered their wings in Himeno's stomach as she stepped out of the steamy shower. Simply put, she was nervous. Starting as a freshman in high school, Himeno wanted to make a good first impression. She wanted to get along with everyone and not make enemies.

Himeno sighed and said a little prayer, "Please let me have a normal and peaceful high school life…"

When she finished getting dressed, she looked at her reflection in the mirror. She was wearing vintage hip-hugging jeans and a white vintage lace cami top. She smiled. _Simple and nice_, Himeno thought and went to her room. When she entered, she found Yayoi wearing a light yellow shirt and a blue voile skirt.

"You ready Himeno?" Yayoi asked as she grabbed her schoolbag.

"Yup! Let's go and get our schedules," Himeno said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they reached the administrations office, they separated to find their schedules. After waiting for a while, they both retrieved their schedules.

"Himeno! Let's compare schedules," Yayoi said.

**Himeno's Schedule --------------------------------------------  Yayoi's Schedule**

**1st period: **English 9 Honors** ----------------------------------- 1st period: **English 9 Honors

**2nd period: **Chemistry 9 Honors**---------------------------------2nd period: **Biology

**3rd period: **World History 9 Honors**-----------------------------3rd period: **World History 9

**4th period: **Computer Technology Room # 1**----------------------4th period**: Geometry

**5th period: **Lunch**-----------------------------------------------5th period: **Lunch

**6th period: **Algebra II Honors -----------------------------------------**6th period: **Computer Technology Room # 2

**7th period: **Physical Education**-----------------------------------7th period: **Physical Education

"GEOMETRY!!!! I DO NOT want to take that awful class! I heard horror stories about geometry!!!" Yayoi wailed.

Himeno sweatdropped and looked at their schedules again. "Well at least we have two classes together and lunch!"

"Wow Himeno, so you're still super smart! You placed in Honors, Algebra II and you're only a freshman!" Yayoi exclaimed as she quickly scanned over their schedules again.

Himeno gave Yayoi a small smile. "Thanks Yayoi, but you also got into English Honors too! I can't believe they won't let freshman pick their own electives…I don't want to take computer technology."

"Yeah I know what you mean, but you're good with computers anyway," Yayoi said.

Himeno shrugged and looked at her watch as she walked out of the administration building.

"We have 10 minutes till 7:30, we should hurry and find our classroom," Himeno said.

"Okay."

As they entered the classroom, they noticed a group of girls cluttered around someone. Finding two empty seats in the front, Himeno and Yayoi sat down, waiting for the teacher to begin the lesson.

"Morning, my name is Mr. Sohma your English 9 honors teacher. Let us start by taking attendance," Mr. Sohma said.

"Awayuki"

"Here!"

The teacher continued with the attendance sheet and read out the last name on the list, "Wind,"

"Here!"

Himeno felt a small chill down her back as she heard a person name Wind answer. Shrugging the feeling off her, she focused on the teacher.

"Alright here is the list of books you will be reading this year, and…." Mr. Sohma continued the lecture until the bell rang.

_Finally! _Himeno thought.

"I'm going to Biology Himeno! I'll meet you at the front of the cafeteria for lunch!" Yayoi waved and ran out of the classroom.

Himeno grabbed her bag and started to leave for her next class. As she reached the door opening, her body suddenly was squished under the doorframe as another person tried to exit at the same time.

"Hey watch it!" they both yelled at the same time. Himeno looked up to see the person who was now standing in front of her.

"YOU!" Himeno exclaimed pointing her finger at the tall handsome boy wearing an open black collared shirt and dark blue jeans.

The boy paused and stared at her for a while before a light bulb went off in his head.

"You!!!!"

"What are you doing here you pervert!" Himeno hissed.

"I am not a pervert and for your information I go to school here! Which now I regret since you obviously attend this school too!" Hayate exclaimed.

Himeno glared and pushed past him, "Get out of my way!"

By the time, she reached her next class, Himeno was still angry that the boy went to the same school.

_Just calm down Himeno...hopefully you won't have any more classes with him..._ Himeno prayed as she grabbed a seat in the front. However, her prayers were not answered as she saw the boy enter the classroom.

Hayate instantly noticed the girl and gave her a glare before taking a seat in the back.

_GOD! WHY ME!_ Himeno whined inwardly and waited as the lecture continued to drag on for the next hour.

By the time it was 10:30 in the morning, Himeno and Hayate were both fuming.

_I cannot believe he is in my World History class too! He had better not be in my next class or else I will scream!!!_ Himeno thought as she headed toward the computer tech room #1.

_That annoying brat is in three of my classes already! She had better stop calling me a pervert before I blow!_ Hayate ranted in his head as he headed toward the computer tech room #2.

When they both reached their destinations, they let out a sigh of relief when they noticed that the other was not in the same class.

_Thank you God!_ Himeno smiled inwardly as she scanned the room and found no blue haired pervert.

"Alright students! Find your name on this list! Next to your name, there is a computer and chair number. That will be your permanent seat for the semester," the teacher announced.

_Hmmmmmmm…#15…that is in row two…_Himeno thought as she looked for her seat.

Walking up to her seat, Himeno found a bored looking blond boy sitting to her right.

Himeno sighed and tried to pay attention to her teacher, which was hard because her teacher talked around a 1000 words a minute.

"Okay your first project is going over the basics of how to use Photoshop. Follow the instructions and complete the first task before class is over," the teacher said.

_Could this be any more boring!!!!_ Himeno screamed in her mind as she clicked on the Photoshop icon and slowly closed her eyes.

"You look bored as hell," the blond boy next to her said unexpectedly.

Himeno opened her eyes and quirked an eyebrow at the blond boy who was doodling on a piece of paper. "By the looks of it, you are far more bored then I am."

Not expecting that answer the boy smiled and stuck out his hand, "Kei Light and yes I am probably more bored then you are."

"Himeno Awayuki," Himeno smiled and shook his hand.

"So Kei, why are you so bored?" Himeno asked and looked around the classroom, "Everyone else seems to be enjoying this class."

"It is an interesting class if you do not know anything and starting from the basics. I already know how to use all of the programs they are going to teach us. I think its retarded, how they make freshman take computer tech, even if we know it already," Kei stated not so happily, "I'd rather be programming a game or creating a new program then sit through this crap."

Himeno only nodded in understanding as she completed the Photoshop task.

"So why are you bored Himeno?" Kei asked.

"Same reason."

Kei's eyes widened, "So you know a lot about computers? You should join the computer club with me!"

Himeno smiled slightly, "um…I'm okay with computers. I'll think about joining the club."

Kei was about to ask Himeno more questions when the teacher spoke suddenly, "If any of you have trouble with the first task, you could ask another student who already finished to help you."

Suddenly five girls in the class, rushed toward Kei.

"Kei!!!!! Help me with the project!"

"No me!"

"ME! I don't understand it at all!"

Himeno chuckled as she watched the girls fight for Kei's help.

Ten minutes later, the class ended and Kei looked exhausted.

"Wow, I didn't know you're popular with the girls Kei!" Himeno teased.

"You could have helped me with them Himeno. You finished the project at the same time I did!" Kei exclaimed.

"Sorry Kei, but they only wanted your help and you could have said no," Himeno said as they walked out of the classroom.

"I could not have said no because the teacher was watching," Kei stated, "Anyways do you want to sit with me and my friends for lunch Himeno?"

"Sure! I have to find my friend Yayoi first, we were going to meet up for lunch," Himeno said happily. _Yay! I'm making new friends and everything is going great!_

"Alright." Kei said as they headed toward the cafeteria.

When they finally reached the cafeteria, Himeno saw Yayoi standing by the door.

"Yayoi! This is my friend Kei! Kei this is my best friend Yayoi!" Himeno introduced.

"Nice to meet you," they both said in unison.

"Do you mind if we eat with Kei and his friends?" Himeno asked.

"Sure." Yayoi said and they continued into the cafeteria to buy their lunch.

Himeno looked at the yummy selection of food. "I'll have a salad, a cheeseburger, fries, egg rolls and the fruit cup please!" Himeno exclaimed.

Kei gave Himeno a weird look. "Are you getting food for both you and Yayoi?"

"Nope! Just me!"

Kei's mouth dropped open. "I wouldn't question how much Himeno eats. She's always had a very big appetite." Yayoi whispered to Kei. Kei just nodded and paid for his food.

Looking around, Kei found Goh sitting at a table near a window.

"Come on," Kei said as he walked toward his friend.

When they reached the table, Goh was listening to his cd player while munching on some fries.

Goh smiled and took off his earphones. "YO! Whom do we have here? I'm surprised to see Kei bringing some beautiful girls to our table."

Kei shot Goh a warning look before he introduced them.

"Goh this is Himeno and Yayoi. Himeno, Yayoi, this is one of my best idiot friends Goh. Watch out for him, he's troublesome," Kei said with a smirk in Goh's direction.

"HEY! Is that any way to treat your best friend! Well ladies it is very nice to meet you and don't bother listening to anything he just said," Goh said with a smile.

Himeno and Yayoi giggled as they took a seat opposite of Goh and Kei not noticing the deadly glares other girls were sending their way.

"So where are the others?" Goh asked as he took a bite out of his pizza.

"I don't know," Kei responded as he started eating his burrito.

"So Himeno, do you like your classes so far?" Yayoi asked.

"My classes are fine, but unfortunately my first three classes are infested with a pervert that I met a couple nights ago," Himeno said bitterly.

"Oh you mean that guy you told me about? That guy you bumped into at the movie theaters?" Yayoi asked as she grabbed her spoon to drink her soup.

Kei and Goh spit out their drinks at the same time, thankfully, the splattered liquid did not reach Himeno and Yayoi.

Himeno and Yayoi stared at the two with questioning looks.

"A guy she met at the theater…" Goh said.

"And they bumped into each other" Kei whispered.

"And she called him a pervert…" they both looked at each other, "that could only mean it was.."

"Hello everyone!"

Goh and Kei looked up to see who interrupted their train of thought. Behind Himeno and Yayoi was their other best friend Sesame.

"Yo Sesame!"

"Hey Sesame."

Himeno turned around to see the beautiful boy she met at the ice cream shop.

"Sesame…"

Sesame stared at the girl for a minute.

"Miss Awayuki………" Sesame whispered as he stared into her pink orbs.

"Ummmmmmmmm….You guys know each other?" Kei asked as Goh continued to stare confusingly.

Himeno snapped out of his gaze. "Yes, we met a couple days ago."

"Except, she had long hair when I met her, so it took me a minute to realize it was the lovely lady I bumped into," Sesame said smiling as Himeno blushed.

"It is nice to see you again Miss Takato, we haven't seen each other since our art class I believe," Sesame said.

Yayoi blushed and nodded.

"Well Sesame since your done making the lovely girls blush, Kei and I figured something out!" Goh exclaimed standing up and was about to state their theory when he was again interrupted.

"Well that is a first. You figured something out Goh?"

Goh squinted his eyes and turned to face the mocking voice behind him.

Himeno froze as she heard a deep voice. _It couldn't be…_Himeno tried to see the person Goh was talking to, but Goh blocked his face.

"That's not nice at all Hayate," Kei said, "I don't think you want to be teasing Goh right now."

Goh just grinned at Hayate's confused face.

"I forgot Hayate, can you remind me about that girl you bumped into a couple nights ago?" Goh said.

Hayate's eye twitched, "Why?! In addition, I didn't bump into her, SHE bumped into me!"

"Hmm…So what would you say to her if you ever see her again?" Goh asked.

"Unfortunately I already had the pleasure of seeing that brat again! Now drop the subject!" Hayate said angrily and moved around Goh to sit down.

Hayate's eyes widened as he put his tray of food down at the table.

Himeno stood up and stared at the blue-eyed boy furiously.

"What are you doing here?" Hayate hissed.

"None of your damn business you perverted stalker!" Himeno snapped.

"Perverted stalker?! I am neither a stalker nor a pervert. Get that through your funny looking hair!" Hayate snapped back.

"My funny hair? Have you looked in the mirror? Your hair is so long you look like a girl?!"

"What?!"

"Yeah and I think you found out I went to this school, so you enrolled here you freakish stalker!"

"Do you know what the definition of a stalker is?!!!! It's someone who actually pursues someone they like or obsessed with! AND TRUST ME I DON'T LIKE YOU NOR AM I OBSESSED WITH YOU! I DON'T THINK ANYONE IN THEIR RIGHT MIND WOULD LIKE YOU!"

"WHAT?!" Himeno screeched.

"You heard me you brat!"

"Don't call me a brat you pervert!"

As they continued their verbal insults at one another, Kei, Goh, Sesame, Yayoi and half the cafeteria stared at them.

"Don't you think we should stop them?" Goh whispered to Kei.

"If you want to get your head bitten off," Kei responded.

Goh nodded and kept his mouth shut.

"Violent wench!"

"Annoying pig!"

"Big Tulip head!"

Himeno stopped as a picture of her face shaped as a tulip popped into her mind.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A TULIP HEAD?!" Himeno yelled as she leaped at Hayate.

Hayate eye's widened as he was about to be on the receiving end of Himeno's wrath until Sesame grabbed Himeno's shoulders.

"Himeno," Sesame whispered in her ear.

Himeno calmed down as she heard the soothing voice of Sesame.

Hayate continued to glare at Himeno.

"Hayate, is that any way to talk to a girl?" Sesame said.

Hayate snorted, "What girl? More like a destructive tomboy."

Sesame gave Hayate a disapproving look and continued to talk, "Well obviously you two have met before."

"Sesame, how do you know this guy?" Himeno questioned, "Was he the delinquent at your previous school?"

Goh laughed and answered for Sesame, "Actually Himeno, Hayate is our best friend. The four of us have been best friends since we were little."

"What?!"

"Yup, and since you'll be hanging out with us more often, I guess you'll just have to deal with Hayate being here," Goh said.

"What?! Why would she be hanging out with us?? Hey?! How do you even know her?" Hayate exclaimed angrily.

"I met her in computer tech and introduced her to Goh. Sesame met her a few days ago," Kei smirked, "Don't worry Hayate; Himeno hanging out with us is a good thing. It is very entertaining to see pokerfaced Hayate getting into a little argument with his girlfriend."

"GIRLFRIEND?!" Hayate and Himeno shrieked and blushed in unison.

As Himeno yelled aloud, Sesame's hands tightened a little on Himeno's shoulders before he released his hold.

"Oh am I wrong?" Kei asked while grinning.

"YES!" Himeno and Hayate yelled feeling a slight pain in their chests.

"Alright," Goh said, "We have ten more minutes before sixth period, I suggest we all sit down and finish eating."

"Oh I forgot one thing!" Goh exclaimed. "You two haven't been formally introduced yet! All that yelling and you didn't even know each others name!"

"Hayate Wind this is Himeno Awayuki and Himeno Awayuki this is Hayate Wind."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: I wanted to make it longer, but I guess it's a good place to stop. Until Next time!

**I'd like to know your thoughts! So Review Please!**


End file.
